Breakaway connectors are typically utilized in fluid dispensing systems, such as gasoline refueling stations and the like. The breakaway connectors are designed to provide a break in the fluid system, which can then be sealed/closed, when a sufficient breakaway force is applied thereto. For example, in a drive-away event, the user of a refueling unit may inadvertently leave the nozzle in the vehicle refueling tank and then drive away. Breakaway connectors are designed to provide a breakaway point at which the hose or system can be separated, and also provide a closing valve to prevent or minimize loss of fuel.
Current breakaway connectors typically have a limited amount of flexibility, and may be able to separate in only a linear fashion. Such breakaway connectors may utilize a short connecting hose, also termed a whip hose, to provide flexibility to the breakaway system. During a drive-off event, the whip hose and main hose are stretched until the breakaway connector is separated. The energy stored in the stretched hoses is translated back as recoil, which can cause the whip hose to damage the dispenser and/or whip hose.